The present disclosure generally relates to actuation systems and, more particularly, to an electric actuator for gas turbine engine control.
To optimize performance of a gas turbine engine, the internal geometry of the engine or a high-temperature flow path of the engine may be adjusted during operation. The extreme high-temperature environment of an engine core or a downstream flow path from the engine core is not well suited to electric actuation, as electric components may overheat and cease operation (e.g., at temperatures above 350 degrees F. or about 176 degrees C.). Actuation systems that require a high degree of accuracy in position and/or velocity feedback may experience reduced accuracy when position and/or velocity feedback is derived through a gearbox due to linkage torsion, gear stiffness, shaft stiffness, and the like. Reduced accuracy resulting from mechanical interactions can impede localized loop closure for actuation systems, which can be manifested in reduced actuation bandwidth and responsiveness.